


No More

by MisMiz (Jaaaaack51)



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-10-13
Updated: 2001-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:26:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaaaaack51/pseuds/MisMiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seifer has issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More

" _You were only looking for a fight."_  
  
" _Seifer, you'll never be a SeeD. Calling yourself a captain is a joke."_  
  
" _Seifer. You will be disciplined for your irresponsible behavior." ___  
  
No more. No fucking more.  
  
Well, one thing more.  
  
Some unfinished business.  
  
My unfinished business is in his room. Where else would he be? He's got a big day tomorrow. His first real mission as a full fledged SeeD. Isn't that special? So fucking special I think I may puke.  
  
He's good. But I'm better. There's no comparison, really.  
  
So why is he a SeeD and I'm not?  
  
Because he knows how to follow orders? Like that takes any brains. Or any guts.  
  
He answers the door dressed for bed, but it doesn't look like he's actually gotten any sleep yet. Too excited? Or too scared? I don't care. Our business has nothing to do with tomorrow's mission. And yet it has everything to do with it. And no. I'm not gonna hold your hand while you figure that one out.  
  
"Seifer?" He looks surprised, and none too happy, to see me.  
  
I could almost feel sorry for him, if I went in for that sort of thing. He doesn't know we have unfinished business yet. But he'll know soon enough.  
  
"Are you gonna just stand there and admire me all night or are you gonna let me in?" I sneer just a bit at the flush of color staining his cheekbones. He's way too easy.  
  
"Actually, I was just gonna slam the door in your face." Not bad. Not bad. Better comeback than I expected. I change my sneer into a smile. A real honest to Hyne bona fide smile. I love a good challenge, a good fight and a good bottle of Sylkis to celebrate my victory afterwards.  
  
My smile throws him for a second. Long enough for me to get inside the room and close the door behind me. He jumps when he hears the lock click in place. Tsk... Tsk... Two for flinching.  
  
"Get the hell out of here, Seifer. I mean it."  
  
"Or you'll what?" I don't even glance in his direction as I walk around the room. Inspecting it. But enough of that. I know what I need to know already.  
  
"I'll..."  
  
He'll do nothing.  
  
"Would you like to know why I'm here?" I turn to face him.  
  
"I don't care why you're here. Just get out."  
  
"Such manners. Didn't your mother teach you any better?"  
  
"Leave my mother out of this, you bastard."  
  
"Ok, then. If you're going to be that way about it. I won't tell you why I'm here. I'll show you." Fast as that, I have him pinned up against the wall, my mouth covering his, my dick pressing against his belly, my hands feeling the tremors that shake him. Fear? Excitement? I don't care.  
  
"Bastard." He almost whispers the word when I finally lift my lips from his long enough to catch my breath.  
  
"Bastard? Maybe." I shrug my shoulders, tightening my grip on him. Just in case. I'm not ready for him to get away. Not yet. "I could say the same thing about you, though. Unless you do happen to know who your parents really are and whether they were actually married or not? You wouldn't keep secrets like that from your friends now, would you?"  
  
"You're not my friend." His face is damn near on fire. From rage. From shame. And I'm ready to add some more fuel to the blaze.  
  
"Ah Ah... I wouldn't struggle if I were you. Someone might get hurt." He's struggling against my grip for all he's worth. The little fucker is strong, I'll give him that. But not strong enough. He'll never be strong enough and deep down he knows it. It's why I'm here.  
  
"Yeah. You." He's panting, his chest rising and falling in a way that makes me think there just might be a little bit of pleasure mixed in with this business to look forward to.  
  
"Always were an optimist, weren't you?" I slide my lips across his ear. He turns his head, trying to avoid me. That's a no no. Seifer Almasy will not be ignored.  
  
"You know you want this." I whisper the words in his ear, amused at his automatic, vehement denials. He's just wallowing in denial, isn't he? I'm here to help him get over that. Yeah right. If he wants to inhabit that dusty corner of the universe, it's not my problem. I'm here for one reason and one reason only.  
  
You may not want *me*, but you want *this*." I grind my hips against him. He can feel what I mean. No way he can deny it. Especially not when I can feel *him* hard as a rock against my hip. And that aint a gunblade in his pocket I'm feeling.  
  
"Fuck you. Don't want you..." He doesn't quite meet my gaze.  
  
"We've already established that. Weren't you paying attention? I don't give a grat's ass. Cause I don't want you either. That's not what this is about."  
  
"Then what the hell *is* it about?" Now he meets my gaze. Pissed off. Confused. Horny. He's mine for the taking.  
  
"If you don't know the answer, you're even dumber than I thought. Not that it would surprise me any."  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
"You said that already. Repetition is the refuge of small minds. Good thing you don't have a small dick to go with it." I know what the correct damn quote is, ok? But I say what goes. Not some guy who's been dead for a hundred years or more.  
  
"Go to hell, Seifer."  
  
"In my own sweet time."  
  
"Why me?" With that one final question he surrenders. Just like I knew he would. Because some things creep out when we aren't looking, no matter how thick or how high we build the walls. And you'd better just hope someone kind is watching when they do. Someone who won't take advantage of those things they see. Someone who won't squash those things underfoot, grinding them into the dust and dirt. But he didn't get that someone. He got me.  
  
I decide to answer his question. Partly, anyway. Why not? I can be gracious in victory. Not often. But this time. This one time, I will be. I'll be gracious enough not to tell him the whole truth. I'll just tell him the parts of it that'll hurt.  
  
"Because you want him. Because I want him. Because he doesn't want either one of us. Because he never will."  
  
He nods slowly, accepting my half truths. Wrapping them around the tattered shreds of hope that still cling to him here and there. Damn, I'm good when I'm bad.  
  
I step back, sliding my trench coat off and throwing it across a chair. He watches me, not certain what to do. See what following orders does to you? Can't think for yourself, anymore. That's never gonna happen to me.  
  
"This works a lot better with your clothes off." I finish stripping my clothes off, making a show of it. Only he's way too nervous to appreciate it. Idiot. His eyes dart frantically around the room as I move closer.  
  
"Uh... yeah... ok." He still continues to just stand there. This is getting ridiculous. But he looks oddly appealing, standing there shifting nervously from foot to foot. So I decide to be nice.  
  
"Let me do it. That way, I know it'll get done some time before the second coming of Hyne." What? It's nice for me.  
  
He looks good naked. Especially with his mouth too full to talk.  
  
A little while later, it's over.  
  
"Well, I can't say it hasn't been fun, but I've got places to go and people to see." I finish lacing my boot and look up just in time to see a fleeting expression of... something... cross his face. Regret? Relief? Both? Neither? Can't tell. Don't care.  
  
"Yeah. See ya around, Seifer."  
  
"Not if I see you first, Chicken Wuss." I leave. What else is there to say? Nothing he would understand.  
  
What? You were expecting someone else? Leonhart, maybe? That's what everyone thinks. That I want Leonhart's body. I don't. Never have. What I want of Leonhart isn't that simple.  
  
See, Leonhart is the only one capable of challenging me. The only one that has even the faintest hope of besting me. In order to defeat him, truly defeat him, then he has to know that everything he has, everything he does, I have had first, I have done first.  
Our gunblades. His GF. Rinoa. And now Zell.  
  
My business here is done. For now. It's time to blow this joint.  
  
No more. No fucking more. It's what I said. It's what I meant. I am Seifer Almasy. Remember that name. You'll be hearing it again one day.  
  
The End  



End file.
